Happy Birthday
by Chichirifan
Summary: Trolls Week 2017 theme: Favorite background Troll (non-snack pack) This is set before the Great Escape. In the home of sweet Grandma Rosiepuff and her grandson. Today has been going great. The sun is shining, the trolls are singing, nothing can bring them down, right? But today is special. And her grandson has some questions...


Notes: I don't own any of the characters of Dreamworks Trolls. This is just a little something I decided to make for Trolls Week 2017 for Day 6 (it said 7 for some reason but I'm assuming its just an error): Favorite background Troll (non-snack pack). Mine is Rosiepuff, though where there's Rosiepuff, there's little blue Branch! I hope this still counts. Anyway, it's been over a decade since I've written anything so it's gonna be downright rusty. So sorry if there's any mistakes. And if something doesn't make sense, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm a big girl, it won't offend me. Most likely, I'll be editting this after I post it, anyway. And if you can't tell, this is meant in memory of lost loved ones. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandma, are you watching me? Are you? Look! Look look look! Grandma, look!"

"Oh my, Branch, settle down! Just give me one moment! You don't want these cookies to get burned, do you?" Rosiepuff called back, bending down a little to open the oven to check if the goodies were ready.

A thump sounded, followed by a muffled "Ow!" before a drawn out whine emitted from somewhere in the livingroom.

"Awwwww! You missed it, Grandma!"

Rosiepuff just chuckled as she pulled on a pair of red mittins. "I'll be with you in just a minute. So why don't you try again, sweetie?"

"Okaaaaay!"

Satisfied that her darling grandson is currently occupied, Rosiepuff turned back to the task at hand. She reached in and pulled the tray of chocolate chip cookies out to place on the counter before turning off the oven. The delicious heavenly scent wafted up into her nose and drifted, filling the kitchen and the rest of her pod with its tantalizing aroma.

Oh, how it brought such memories. Memories of baby blue eyes that twinkled with mischief and a smile that shone more brilliantly than the sun. The cute little twirls and nimble steps of a beautiful troll with orchid skin and dazzling blue hair dancing at every chance she could get away with. How she would sneak away to dangle and swing from the branches of the Troll tree, scaring a few years off of her poor parents and every other troll in the vicinity. The sweet melodies she sang from her perch on a trunk. It was one of many things she missed. Her voice was like an angels, reaching even the highest notes without struggle and soothing into the ears, gentle and kind. Everyone who listened to her sing loved her.

And of course, how could she forget her love of chocolate? She recalled the days whenever she would bake anything with that divine treat, that silly girl would rush over and eagerly demand and beg for it.

Despite growing up in a life of fear during these terrible times in Bergen Town, it never stopped her from being a bright ball of happiness to bless their lives.

Rosiepuff sighed through her nose and then a small, if a little sad, smile graced her lips, light green eyes glazing over in her bittersweet road down memory lane.

By the Troll Tree, the purple troll could almost _feel_ the hurried little footsteps running to stop next to her, most likely drawn in by the smell of cookies. She could even feel little hands grab at -

 _"Mommy, can I have cookie now?"_

Startled, Rosiepuff turned to look down beside her at the insistent tugging on her apron.

Scrunching up his cute chubby face in a pout, Branch did his best at making the biggest impression of a puppy pout he could, making sure to quiver his lip to strengthen its effect. "Pleeeeease, grandma? Just one? Pretty please with sugar on top!" Branch whined after giving another tug to her apron again.

Quickly shaking off the shock, Rosiepuff smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. It's all for the surprise later!" she said before playfully ruffling his hair with her right hand.

Branch yelped then giggled, vigorously shaking his head and ducking away from the offending fingers. "Grandma! You're messing it up!" Branch complained, struggling to tame the wreckage on his head.

She chuckled and shook her head, her light green and grey hair swaying gently with the movement before planting her left hand on her hip. "Well! If a little pair of _sticky fingers_ didn't try sneaking off with these -" pulling up her free hand to show off a couple of cookies to the shocked trolling, "- in their hair, I wouldn't have to." Rosiepuff couldn't help a smirk before tousling his hair again.

Branch angrily crossed his arms and glared at the floor, though the effect was ruined by his grandmother patting his head. He growled when she didn't stop and shook and flailed his arms, successfully dislodging her hand from his head again.

He never liked it when trolls touched his hair, other than his grandma.

Except today.

He must've really wanted those cookies.

"How did you know? I thought I was being all sneaky!" the child whined, glaring.

Trying to hide the smile at how cute her grandson's face is when he's angry (made even cuter with the wild mess on top of his head), Rosiepuff winked before placing the cookies back on the tray. "Your mother and grandpa did the same thing every time I was baking. They always tried to discreetly use their hair to sneak some dessert before dinner. Of course, I always caught them so you're not the first to try." Branch's ears perked at the mention of his mother.

The blue troll quietly watched as his grandma busies herself by pulling many various items and ingredients out throughout the kitchen, already starting on another dessert. The question on his tongue was begging to be asked but he was unsure. His grandmother didn't really talk much about his parents, even less on his grandpa. And when he did ask, she would always get this pinched look on her face, like she was about to cry. He hated seeing her like that so he'd quickly apologize and swear to never asked again. But still...

 _He wanted to know._

"Um...grandma?"

Rosiepuff paused in her stirring to glance over her shoulder with a smile. "Yes, Branch?"

She blinked, surprised to see a frown on her normally cheerful grandson. She could tell with how he kept hands behind his back and toeing the floor with his foot that he was struggling with something. Rosiepuff put down her mixing bowl before turning to give the child her full attention. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Rosiepuff put on her best reassuring smile in an effort to gently coax him into confiding whatever might be bothering him.

At first, Branch did nothing, peeking up at her before quickly shifting his gaze back to the ground. Just when Rosiepuff was about to repeat herself, he quickly grumbled out a reply, though too quiet to make out the words.

"You're going to have to speak up, Branch. My ears aren't as sharp as they used to be anymore." she chuckled, amused.

Branch noisely blew out the air from his cheeks with a roll of his eyes before raising his head a little so she could catch a glimpse of his bright teal blue eyes peering up from under that beautiful mane of blue.

Her heart ached at how much he looked so much like his mother just then.

Gods, does she miss her.

"...why don't you, um..."

Blinking away the mournful thoughts, Rosiepuff moved closer to carefully kneel in front of the four-year-old, ignoring the slight discomfort from her old knees. "'Why don't yooou'...?" she parroted, grinning wider when it earned her a giggle.

He quickly frowned and looked down for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating about something before looking back up.

"Why don't you ever talk about mommy? Or daddy and grandpa?" Branch asked timidly, shifting on his feet a little.

 _Oh._

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Rosiepuff breathed out a sigh before opening her eyes to give him a small smile. "How about this? Why don't you help me with this chocolate cake and then I'll tell you about them, hm?" Rosiepuff offered.

Either at the possibility of finding out more about his family or at the words "chocolate cake", it was hard to tell when Branch's eyes widen before he jumped up, pumping his tiny arms in the air with an enthusiastic, "Really!?"

Belting out a laugh at his enthusiasm, Rosiepuff quickly got back to her feet and nodded. "Really. Now let's get a move on! The cake isn't going to make itself!"

With a jovial little shout, Branch dashed forward to the occupied counter, eagered to help his grandmother bake the biggest and bestest chocolate cake ever! And to top it all off, he was finally going to learn more about his family!

This is going to be the best day ever!

* * *

This is the worse day ever!

"Grandmaaaaa! Let go! I'm not a baby anymore!" Branch whined as he wiggled and flailed in her grasp. He tried in vain to lean his head away from the damp cloth she was using to wipe away the brown smears on his cheeks and nose.

Rosiepuff just giggled, hooking two fingers in the back of his overalls when the child managed to get free and tried to make a run for it before pulling him back to where she sat on a mushroom stool and continued to wipe him clean. "You're never too old to be my little angel!" Rosiepuff cooed gleefully and pinched his cheek, grinning when he whined and flailed some more.

"Gwammaaa!"

"Bra~nch!" she mock-sang back as she returned to the task of cleaning every speck of cake batter from his face and moved on to his hands.

If he didn't want to her to clean him up, then maybe he should've thought of that when he got the bright idea to stir the cake batter with his hands, grow bored, then proceed to paint all over the counters and cabinets he could reach with globs of said cake batter. It was only a good thing that hug time had already come and gone a while ago beforehand. They had only just been about to start mixing when they heard the familiar dings or else she would've had to clean her favorite dress. Normally, she would've reprimanded him for that but since there was plenty to make the cake and several cupcakes, she didn't see the harm on letting him have his fun while she set the goodies in the oven. She even managed to take a few pictures of him with the camera she had stashed in her hair. They were definitely going in her scrapbook later. It was always good to be prepared to capture these moments. For you never know when you'll miss it.

Or serve as a good distraction from the phantom smiles and soft touches of an aging hand that floated in and out of her thoughts.

Finally giving up on escaping, Branch just frowned as Rosiepuff wiped his arms down. Thinking back on the cakes they made, he suddenly realized something off about the situation.

"Grandma? How come you're making so much? Is it about the surprise you talked about earlier?" Branch asked, curious.

It seemed that all she was doing is sigh all day today, Rosiepuff noted absently, sighing at the question just when she was done cleaning him. His clothes were another matter but she'll tend to it later.

"Do you know what day it is?" Rosiepuff asked instead as she stood up from her seat.

Blinking, Branch scrunched up his brows in thought for a few moments before a thought had him straightening his spine as he looked up at her with eagered teal blue eyes.

"Is it a someone's birthday? Who is it? Oh, oh! I know! It's Flare's birthday, right? Flare said he was going to turn six soon! Am I right, am I right? I am right! Oh, I can't wait!" Branch chattered on joyously.

Rosiepuff laughed at his excited babble and hopping around at her feet as she walked, untying the apron from her waist to hang up on its nook before reaching for her red and pink coat that hung on another, slipping it over her apricot cream dress before moving to the livingroom. "No, it's not his birthday. But you are right. It is someone's birthday." Rosiepuff said, mentally making a note to remember to fix up a cake for the trolling when his birthday did come around.

Branch paused mid-ramble, arms still above his head when he stopped to give his grandmother a confused tilt of his head.

"It isn't?" he pulled his arms down. "Then who's birthday is it?"

Taking a minute to ready herself for what she was about to do, Rosiepuff stood a little taller and motioned for him to wait for her here. Only once the child went to seat himself on the dark green comfy looking armchair did she disappear down the hallway to their rooms. She passed Branch's door to her own and opened it to step inside, light green eyes peering around the bedroom before landing on one of the rectangular dug out cubby holes made into the wall near the bed. There were several books lined up, most of them recipes and guidelines with a couple of story books thrown in the mix, a small glass jar with a few various colored paper roses Branch had made in class for her in it, and next to them...

...a dusty old cardboard box.

Slowly, Rosiepuff padded across the felt carpet to stand before the cubby hole, eyes full of sorrow as she gazed at the box. When was the last time she had opened it? Years ago probably. She recalled the last time she seen it was when her daughter had just found out she was expecting and her mate was still alive. It had been updated a little before they were taken but since she couldn't bear to even look at it to continue the tradition, her husband took over, only to quickly be snatched up a year later too. She wasn't sure he even got a chance to put much in, if she were honest.

It was such a happy time back then, before that dreaded day. The elation on both of the expecting parents' faces at the news couldn't be any happier. That was when her daughter suggested they put together a scrapbook of every happy moment they've been through together and her mate eagerly agreed. It wasn't a surprise really. Quite common for many trolls, especially ones with children. With the looming threat of Trollstice over their heads, it became an unspoken rule among their tribe. To pile together all their happiest memories into albums, or scrapbooks since they were the popular option, in case of an... unavoidable event. And now here she is, four years later, about to show her precious grandson that same book his parents lovingly made.

Trying to gather up all of her willpower as she could, though it wasn't much, Rosiepuff slowly reach over and grasped the lid, carefully pulling it off to rest next to its container. The disturbance jostled the layers of dust into flying everywhere but she paid no mind to it as she looked upon the lavender cover with red letters and stickers all over. Thousands of mixed feelings clashed within her, fighting to breach the surface as she stared at the bold letters forming the words 'Happiness'.

The pain, it was still there. Bubbling and churning like a festering wound that had never been treated. It hurt so much to look at the thing her pride and joy once crafted with her hands.

Maybe...maybe this isn't the best time.

"Grandma?"

Startled, Rosiepuff couldn't stop herself from jumping a little and whip her head in the direction of the voice to see a worried Branch stalling outside her door, half leaning on and half hidden behind the doorway. Oh dear! He must've gotten worried when she didn't come back.

How long had she been in here?!

"I-I'm sorry, sweetie. Just give me second and I'll be right behind you!" Rosiepuff waved him off, smile strained.

The four-year-old hesitated for a moment then nodded, mumbling a quiet, "Okay, grandma," before running off to the livingroom.

Breathing out a relieved sigh, Rosiepuff brought a hand up to brush her bangs back in place before gently plucking the scrapbook from its box.

That's right. Branch wanted this. She knew this was going to happen eventually. She couldn't be selfish and keep hiding it from him anymore. His parents would want their son to have it. To learn about them. He would find out sooner or later.

So why not now?

Steeling her resolve, Rosiepuff closed the now empty box and quickly left the room, making her way back to the livingroom where Branch was...

...where is he?

With a quick glance, it was clear her adorable grandson wasn't here like she told him to. Just when Rosiepuff was about to call his name, her ears caught the sound of movement in the kitchen. It didn't take a genius to figure out what her Branch was doing. Shaking her head with a fond smile, Rosiepuff placed the scrapbook on the end table that was next to the armchair before quietly tip-toeing to the kitchen. As soon as she stood in the entryway, the purple troll couldn't resist a little smirk at the charming sight before her.

Watching the little blue trolling pull himself up onto the counter on his hands knees from the stool he obviously dragged over was, for lack of a better word, cute.

Definitely her daughter's son alright. Never could resist the opportunity to snatch up some cookies while her back was turned.

"Hehehe! All mine!" Branch snickered, feeling all victorious as he reached for the tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oooh Bra~nch!"

Hair bristling and eyes blown wide with fright, Branch half turned his body around, hand still outstretched, in time to hear a click and a flash of light. Now stunned and half blind, the poor boy could only blink rapidly at the colorful spots dancing in his eyes as he sat down on his bum, bringing his hands up to try to rub the annoying dots away.

Rosiepuff laughed, tucking the camera and, after taking a moment to admire it, the picture she just took back into her hair as she strolled her way to the disorientated child.

"Looks like someone's not going to get a slice of cake if they keep this up!" Rosiepuff smirked, hands on her hips.

Alarmed, Branch wildly flailed his arms in protest, still squinting.

"No no no no! I'll be good! I wasn't going to eat them, I swear!" he cried, winced, then brought an arm to rub his eyes.

Stupid dots! Go away!

Humming a merry tune, Rosiepuff plucked him off the counter and placed him on the floor, fussing and straightening his overalls while listening to him complain about fuzzy dots. It really was like staring at a mirror image of her child. Other than their color schemes, the way Branch acted and moved was exactly like she would do. Especially when they got caught, seeing how Branch tried to act like he wasn't trying to steal those cookies. The smile on her lips shrank a bit.

 _Floss..._

"Grandma? You okay?"

She blinked, the question washing away the image of her child to see Branch staring up at her with curious look. Her smile strained a bit.

"I'm okay, sweetie. Come on, I have something to show you."

Something in her tone must have caught his attention because almost instantly, his expression became anxious. "Am I in trouble, grandma?" Branch whimpered, bottom lip jutting out and eyes big.

She shook her head, "No, you're not in trouble. Now let's go back to the livingroom. There's something you need to see."

"What about the cake and cupcakes?"

Light green eyes glanced over to the oven then to the little timer next to it, noting that there were about twenty minutes left, before sliding them back to Branch.

"We got a little more time so it'll be okay. Come on now."

Nodding, Branch took the offered hand and followed his grandmother back to the livingroom where the scrapbook laid in wait. He silently watched as Rosiepuff sat down on her favorite chair and, once she got comfortable, he climbed up from the left side and rolled into her lap, startling a laugh out of her.

"Oh my! Careful, Branch! You're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful!" Rosiepuff said, playfulness ringing in her voice.

Branch rolled and squirmed until he was properly sitting in her lap and leaned his head back to give her a huge grin. "But it's way more fun this way!" Branch defended, grin growing bigger when it made his grandma smile.

He always liked it better when she smiled.

"So, are you ready?"

Branch nodded so hard, he nearly fell over in his haste. "Yeah!"

Her smile remained a little longer but when she reach over to grab the book and hold it out in front to the bouncy child to see, it gradually morphed into a thin line.

Thankfully, Branch was too busy staring at the cover to notice as he extended his hand out to gently run his fingers over the bright red letters. "'Happiness'?" Branch mumbled each word slowly, eyebrow raised.

Rosiepuff hummed softly in acknowledgement. "This belongs to your mother and father."

With a start, Branch sharply jerked his head to look at her then back, bewildered eyes wide as he really took in the scrapbook in front of him. This belonged to his parents? Really? They made this? This was the first he's ever seen it! How come she never told him? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but where to start?

"This is...mommy and...daddy's?"

Okay, not quite what he wanted to ask but good enough!

Instead of answering, Rosiepuff simply pulled the cover open, revealing the pages within to the blue troll's eyes.

His heart skipped a beat.

Pictures. The scrapbook has pictures. There were at least two on each page and under each one there were little notes. And every one of them had the same two trolls. A female and male troll. The female had orchid skin, blue hair, and mint green nose while wearing a glittery dress the same shade as her hair. And the male troll had moss green skin, salmon pink hair, and pinkish-purple nose while wearing only a pair of brown trousers. So different they were, judging by how the female practically radiated happiness while the male looked either disgruntled or embarrassed in the pictures. Were they...?

"Grandma? Who are they?" Branch asked, pointing at the two trolls as he looked up at his grandma in puzzlement.

She gave him a small smile. "Those two? Why, they're your parents. Floss and Mug."

"Really?!"

"Really! See these pictures? This is when they first started dating."

Practically vibrating in her lap with excitement, Branch's eyes flew back to the images, eagerly looking through each one. Rosiepuff couldn't help but smile and let his happiness infect her. Watching Branch as he kept flipping the pages and pointing at each photo, asking a million and one questions, which she complied with surprising well. It was strange yet, welcoming feeling. She had always believed that when she would finally show him the scrapbook, it would end in painful memories and tears. It was the reason why she never talked about them. Afraid that it would only upset him to know he would never get to meet them.

Oh, who was she kidding?

That was a lie. She knew why she didn't show him. She was the one who was afraid. Scared of remembering his parents sacrificing themselves before Branch could open his eyes. Scared of remembering the despair overtaking her as her mate was taken away protecting them a year later. Just the thought of them made her heart sick with grief.

But now...

"Grandma, how come mommy is fat in this one?"

Branch's voice cut through her train of thought, successfully pulling her back to the present. Confused by his words, the purple troll looked down at the photo he was pointing at. She smiled once she recognized it. It was the picture they took when Floss was nearly six months pregnant with Branch. Her daughter was practically glowing as she smiled at the camera from her spot on the couch, her baby blue eyes filled with love. And his father, Mug, cuddled up to her side, smiling the most loving serene smile on his usually grumpy face, his crow's feet not as prominent as his teal eyes shone just as brightly as his mate's with his right hand resting on the side of Floss's baby bump.

"That's because you were still in your mommy's tummy!" Rosiepuff grinned at Branch's shocked expression.

"I was in mommy's tummy!?"

"Yup!"

"How did I get in her tummy?"

She winced at that. "Um, m-maybe I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"

"Aww! Why?"

"Because I said so!" she patted his head, chuckling at the pout he was giving her.

With a grumble and a huff, the boy returned to looking at the pictures again, deciding that his desire to know his parents far outweighted the desire to know the birds and bees.

Thank goodness for small mercies.

When he was done, Branch flipped the page to the next set of pictures, paused, then tilted his head, confused.

There was only two pictures on this one instead of four, both on one side while the other remained blank. The first picture was of his parents but with an addition.

A baby.

A tiny teal skinned, purple nosed, blue haired baby.

In his mother's arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket, was him. But tinier with shorter hair and eyes closed. He could see they were in a bedroom, with Floss resting in the bed with pillows propped against her back so she could sit up with the baby in her arms. She looked tired but so beautiful, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gazed lovingly down at her baby. Mug was sitting on the side of the bed next to her, leaning over a bit to press against her side, eyes watery but no tears fell when he looked at their baby. They looked like the happiest trolls in the world.

Seeing how her grandson was intensely focused on the picture, Rosiepuff couldn't help smiling. "Yes, that's you. You were born just a few hours before this was taken."

He didn't answer, seemingly as if he hadn't heard her.

Her smile dimmed a bit, concerned. This is strange. Branch wasn't acting like this a minute ago. What happened?

"Branch...?"

He was quiet.

For a moment.

"...what were mommy and daddy like?"

Surprised, Rosiepuff shifted to look at him but Branch wasn't even looking at her at all, still zeroed in on that picture, or more specifically, his parents. Understanding dawned on her and she sighed deeply, leaning back against her chair. "Well, for one thing, your daddy's full name is Mugwort."

 _That_ got a reaction. "Eww! That's a weird name!"

Seeing his chubby face scrunch up in disgust tickled her funny bone as Rosiepuff laughed.

How was it possible for him to dispurse those negative feelings just when she was feeling down?

Was it some kind of magical ability Branch had?

Whatever it was, she was grateful for it.

"Oh, trust me, he didn't like his name either. Hated it, honestly. Got him teased for it all the time so he went by Mug instead. Actually, when your mother and him met, he didn't like her either."

"What? Really? Why?" Branch tilted his head, curious.

He didn't see any of that in the pictures. His daddy looked like he was in love with her.

Well, okay, he did like look he was little grumpy sometimes but still!

How can he not like her?

She winked. "She would tease him sometimes too. So in the beginning, he didn't. Mug was always so busy fixing or building something so your mommy would go visit him at his shop to bug him."

Oh dear, she can practically hear the stars twinkling in his eyes as the child stared up in awe at her.

"Daddy had a shop?!"

"Yes, he did. He was a carpenter but he did other things too. He did wood craving, crafting, pottery, anything that he can build with his two hands really. Did you know that he made this -" she gestured to the armchair they were sitting in,"- very chair for me for my birthday?"

Yup, there's that look again. Total awe and wonder complete with stars.

"He _made_ a chair? That's so cool! Did he make fun stuff too?!" Branch bounced on her lap, which in turn made her reach out to settle him back down before he fell off.

Rosiepuff couldn't help the tenderness she felt as she saw how cute Branch was when he was so happy. He made it so easy to smile, even on one of the saddest days of her life.

Just like his mother.

"Yup, he did. But Mug was always complaining whenever Floss would disrupt his work, dragging him out to sing or hang out with her. She was a very persistent troll, your mother was. It certainly didn't take him long to fall in love with her. And when Floss would sing to him, Mug would get so flustered! Oh, it was just so adorable! I don't think he realized she was courting him until later." Rosiepuff lifted a hand to her mouth to cover up the chuckles escaping her, recalling those days fondly.

Remembering how Floss was bound and determined to win over that stubborn workaholic. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see her chase him around the village either. The poor troll really couldn't understand what she saw in him while the rest of their generation tried desperately to win her affections.

While the other trolls were all for fun and outgoing and wanting to party, Mug was reserved and more work than fun. Sure, he still danced and sang like everyone else but he was much happier when he could work in his shop.

That was probably what endeared her daughter the most. Mug wasn't like the other trolls. He never tried to get her attention. He never went out of his way to sing her romantic songs or ask her out on a date like all the other boys. He was just being himself. And he already won her heart without even realizing it.

Branch grinned and turned at the waist to look up at her. "Do you think I can be like him, grandma?"

Her smile grew, warmth swarming her heart at his words.

If only his father was still here to hear it. He would've been absolutely delighted!

"Yes, I believe you can. You have his eyes, nose, and ears so I wouldn't be surprised if you were just as talented as he is!" Rosiepuff grinned, freeing her left hand to poke at his side.

The child squawked then laughed, twisting away from her tickle seeking fingertips as she beared down on him, tickling away at his sides with a grin.

"Hahahaha - no! Stop! EEK! No fair, grandma! I wanna - Hahahahahahaha - hearaboutmommytoo!" Branch shrieked with delight, trying in vain to escape her clutches by rolling to the side.

Relenting, the purple troll pulled back, smile wide as she watched her panting grandson struggle to even his breathing from his short laughing fit. "So do you want to hear it? Or do you want to be tickled some more?" Rosiepuff lifted her evil hand above him to help 'encourage' him.

"NO!"

Branch scrambled back on her lap, still panting as he eyed her hand suspiciously before putting his hands on it to shove it away.

"No more tickling!" he said firmly.

A chuckle escaped her lips but she nodded. "Alright. No more tickling."

"Good!"

Once she was sure Branch was all settled, Rosiepuff continued. "Now Floss was the exact opposite of your dad. She was like a ball of sunshine, always smiling and singing and dancing. And she loved to sing. Your grandpa and I would always find her high up in the Troll Tree, singing and dancing on the branches. Scared us half to death when she would jump off from the top to grab another branch at the bottom with her hair!" Rosiepuff shook her head at the remembrance. The terror they felt as they watched their daughter let out a whoop and dived down before using her hair to snatch the lowest branch at the last second, using the momentum to propel her up and swing from branch to branch.

Oh, the scolding she'd receive when they got a hold of her!

Well, she would scold. Her husband would just flat out ground her!

"You actually got your beautiful singing voice from her." Rosiepuff said, smiling at Branch's look of astonishment.

"So I sing just like her?!"

"Yes sir~ee! Just like your mommy! Your voice is just as lovely and angelic as hers." she cooed affectionately, kissing his nose and grinning when he wrinkled and rubbed said nose with a little smile, blushing purple on his cheeks.

It was just so wonderful! He was so entranced by all the information he was receiving. His parents were just so amazing and talented! They could sing, dance, build cool stuff - everything!

Was there anything they couldn't do?!

"Wow...!" Branch breathed softly, amazement in his eyes and a wide smile on his face as he turned back to marvel at the picture of the three of them. Rosiepuff just chuckled, enjoying how much Branch was enthralled with the parents he never got to see. Seeing him helped keep her saddness at bay with the fact that he wasn't upset he didn't get to meet them, only happy to learn more about them.

Maybe she worried too much. Maybe he was too happy to know about them to actually realize the reason when he was parentless. Maybe he understood, without asking, why they weren't with him.

Trollstice was, after all, never a quiet event.

"I know. Your mother was an amazing and beautiful troll! Everyone loved her, especially when she sang! But no one could catch her attention as much as your daddy did. Want to know how they met?"

Branch couldn't nod fast enough, wiggling his bum and feet and hands until he was turned around, facing her. "Yes, yes, please! How did mommy and daddy meet?" Branch asked eagerly.

"Well, did you know that Mug was your grandpa's apprentice?"

"Grandpa was a carpenter too?!" Branch gasped, making her laugh out loud.

When would the surprises end?!

"That's right! Everything he knew about carpentry he learned from your grandpa. That was how they met. I think it was about three years before they got married. Floss liked to visit Bramble - that's your grandpa's name - from time to time at his workshop but usually never stayed long. Probably why they never really met before because Mug was always practicing in another room in the back, it was where my husband usually taught other trolls who wanted to learn. But one day, I was outside hanging the laundry out to dry when all of a sudden, I hear Floss screaming!" she exclaimed, only to sigh after, hair bobbing as she moved her head side to side with a tired smile.

"I nearly tripped over my basket in my haste to get to her! I thought a Bergen had got her! But there she was, running towards me and demanding if I knew about a handsome hunk working with her father! You should have seen the look on her face! It was love a first sight! Though," Rosiepuff paused, a smirk appearing, "I don't think Mug could say the same. I found out later from Bramble that apparently, as soon as she saw him helping your grandpa clean his tools, she was all over him! Asking questions and hugging him, even though he asked her to stop whenever he was handling some of sharp tools. Your poor daddy was completely overwhelmed! Bramble had to shout at her to stop distracting him and shoo her away! Needless to say, Mug wasn't thrilled when she came to visit him every day since then."

Branch lifted his hand to smother a giggle, entirely too amused by the fact his mother was hopelessly in love with his father, though he was just a tad bit confused on one thing.

"How come daddy didn't like her? I thought you said they were in love!" Branch questioned, squinting accusing eyes at her.

"They did love each other. It just happened much later!" Rosiepuff said with a wink.

The answer didn't seem to impress him. Oh well, he's still young. He'll understand one day, she thought. Waving a hand in the air as if sweeping away that talk under a rug for later, she went on.

"Anyway, ever since then, Floss would always make sure to visit at least once every day when he was at my husband's workshop. And when he got his own shop, she was the first to help him! I think that was when Mug started to tolerate her. Though in my opinion," she grinned, leaning forward a bit like she was going to tell him a secret, "I think he secretly liked her too! He was just too embarrassed. Poor boy probably thought she was just being friendly and would never look at him that way!"

"It took a long time for her to finally convince him she was serious. And do you want to know what she did first thing in the morning right after they agreed to start dating, right before anyone was even awake?" Rosiepuff teased.

"What, what? What did she do!?" Branch all but demanded.

"She got up -"

"Yeah."

"- and she went straight to his pod -"

"Uh-huh."

"- and then she knocked on his door -"

"Yeah!"

"- and when he _opened_ the door -"

"And?!"

"- she sang a song."

He deflated. "That's it?"

A nod. "Yup. She sang him a song. But that wasn't the only thing she did."

He cocked his head to the side. "What? Did she give him a cupcake?"

Smiling mischievously, Rosiepuff placed the scrapbook on the end table again, though making sure to leave it open before reaching her arms out to suddenly hug him, startling a yelp out of his throat.

"Nope! It went a little something like this!" she said gleefully.

Quickly sliding out of her chair while still holding onto a squirming Branch, Rosiepuff began to sing and twirl around the room, being careful to dodge the furniture as she went. Squeals and laughter filled the room, occassionally intervening with her singing when the urge became too much but never stopped her from resuming not long after. Branch clung to her dress as she danced, though it was more spinning than dancing but they didn't care. Too busy enjoying a moment that once gave her grief but now can laugh merrily.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _I wanna feel the heat from somebody_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_

Branch blanched at this, fun now gone as he struggled to remove himself from her grip.

"Bleh! Yucky! Put me down, grandma! Eeewww!" Branch cried out, continuing to make disgusted noises while he tried to shimmy out of her arms.

"Oh, alright, I'll put you down now." Rosiepuff said with a laugh, bending over to release him.

Once his feet touch the ground, Branch crossed his arms and scowled up at her. "That was yucky, grandma!" Branch complained loudly. He blinked, noticing his blue hair was in disarray, _again_ , groaned some more before combing his fingers through it to smooth it out.

Smile still plastered to her lips and the joyous feelings still running through her, Rosiepuff just laughed as she made her way back to the chair.

"But it's what your mother sang! It woke up everyone in the Troll Tree so everyone witnessed it! She even managed to pull him into dancing with her in front of everyone! Poor Mug just about died from embarrassement! Hmm, I might actually have a picture of it somewhere..." Rosiepuff absently mumbled the last part to herself as she sat down on the chair and pulled the scrapbook back into her hands again.

Huffing and hair fixed back in its previous shape, Branch dragged his feet back to the chair she was in and climbed into her lap again, frown still apparent on his face.

"It's still gross, grandma!"

Rolling her eyes fondly, Rosiepuff just sighed and smiled. "You'll understand love one day, Branch. It might happen to you as you get older and find a pretty girl to spend your life with. You'd never know~!" she sang knowingly, only for Branch grimace.

"No I won't!" he disagreed, firmly shaking his head.

His grandmother just hummed in response but said nothing else, for which he was glad for. Love sounded gross and boring. Why do all the adults always make it seem like it would be the best thing ever? All they ever did was talk to other trolls and hold hands and make kissy faces and other boring stuff. That didn't seem like fun to him.

Suddenly, a chiming sounded rang from in the kitchen.

"Oh dear! Just give me a minute, sweetheart. I'll be right back!" Rosiepuff scooted the four-year-old off her lap to stand, handed the book to him, and hurried off to fetch the cakes before they burned.

When the purple troll vanished into the kitchen, Branch looked back to stare at the scrapbook in his hands thoughtfully for a brief moment. Then seemingly deciding on something, the boy dropped down on the floor on his rump, placing the book in front of him before opening it to find where they left off. When Branch reached the last page, his teal blue eyes roved over the picture of him and parents for a moment before shifting downwards to the last picture.

The first time Branch saw the two, he didn't get a good look at the second picture because he was distracted by seeing himself as a baby in his parents' loving arms. And, well, yeah, he kinda wanted to know what they were like too. What child wouldn't want to know their parents were like? But now that he wasn't distracted, he could examine the last picture to his hearts content.

But to Branch's surprise, this one didn't feature him and his parents. Well, not his mother and father at least. Instead, in their place, was an old female and an old male troll. They were sitting close to each other on a bench, the background seemed to be outside of his grandma's pod, though it was mostly blocked from view. He was in there too, though this time, his eyes were open and smiling a gummy toothless smile up at the male troll's offered hand he had in his tiny fists from the female troll's arms. He could instantly tell this troll was his grandma. From her light green and grey hair to the red and pink coat with pink hearts. She looked exactly the same as she does now, though just a smidge younger. But the male troll, he didn't recognize at all.

His hair was blue like his mother's but wiry with streaks of grey and white all over and flared out a bit like at the end like a weird erupting volcano. His tired old eyes matched the color of his purple mulberry nose and his skin tone was nearly the same teal color as Branch's own, though paler. It was like he was staring at his future self! But old! He wore a button up dark blue vest with sleeves balled up mid-forearm and shorts. The old trolls were joined to the hip on the bench with the male grinning down at his baby self, allowing Branch's tiny hands grasp at his fingers while his grandma smiled at the camera. Though who this troll is that's with his grandma, he had no idea but the more he stared, the more he had...a suspicion.

Was this troll...his grandpa...?

"Decided not to wait up for me, hm?"

Jumping, Branch snapped his head up to see Rosiepuff smiling down at him a couple feet away. Now that he was paying attention, he could smell the rich chocolate sweetness wafting in the air. The scent alone was enough to make his mouth water.

"Can I please have a slice of cake now?" Branch pleaded.

She shook her head. "Not right now. They still need to cool down a little before I can put icing on them."

Pouting, Branch pointedly turned back to the book to show his displeasure, which only gained him a chuckle. Seeing the last picture with the unknown troll again, Branch remembered what he wanted to ask so he pointed at the troll. "Grandma, is this my grandpa?"

Taking a couple steps closer, Rosiepuff slowly kneeled on her knees so she could get a better look. And when her eyes landed on the image, she froze.

It was here.

The whole time.

She thought he didn't get the chance to put anything in it.

 _But it was here...!_

Branch frowned, brows pinching together worriedly the longer Rosiepuff stared at the image. Was she okay? Did he do something wrong? Was he not supposed to ask that? Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't his grandpa. Not if his grandma kept silent, staring at it as if she had seen a ghost.

Carefully, Branch slowly reached over for her hand and the second his fingers touched her skin, tears started welling up in her eyes. Scared and very much alarmed, Branch quickly got up to grasp her shoulder.

"Grandma! Grandma, are you okay? Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" he cried fearfully.

An dry sob left her lips, scaring the blue trolling further as he seemed to shrink down, eyes wide and ears pinned down. Thankfully, his grandmother was moving right after she made that noise, blinking rapidly to hold the hot tears back and leaned down, shaky old hands carefully seizing the edges of the book and pulling it up to lay it across her lap. Branch watched it all with a keen eye, too nervous to ask anything and make it worse as Rosiepuff continued to stare at the scrapbook's contents.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he heard a weak sniffle.

"G-grandma...? Are you okay?" Branch asked quietly.

She gave a weak laugh, a couple of tears running freely down her cheeks before she suddenly swung her arm around and caught him, yanking him into an impromptu hug time and his legs accidently knocking the scrapbook to the floor.

"Gah! Gra-grandma...! Yo-you're squeezing me!" Branch coughed, not quite struggling but enough to try to loosen her hold.

With one more squeeze, Rosiepuff loosen her grip but didn't release him, holding him in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I-I'm okay, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just...I wasn't prepared for that." she said, using her free hand to brush away her tears.

Guilt burrowed in his gut as Branch's eyes drifted down to the side, ears drooping and wishing he hadn't shown her that photo. His grandma wouldn't have cried if he just kept that to himself. He should have never asked about them.

"I'm sorry..."

Rosiepuff blinked, looking down at him with eyes a little less watery. "Hmm? What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

He grumbled and shook his head, "Yes I did. I made you cry."

Oh. _Oh!_

"Oh sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong! And I wasn't sad!" she spoke gently.

Branch peered up at her, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears and looking every bit like a kicked puppy.

"You sure?"

She nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Yes. I was just so happy to see your grandpa again. So very happy that I couldn't help crying."

He still didn't look convinced, obviously still feeling guilty over being the reason for her small outburst earlier, even though she made it clear he wasn't.

Hoping to distract him, Rosiepuff gingerly grabbed and pulled the scrapbook up from its spot after being kicked off by her grandson's feet so they could properly observe the pictures again. Flipping the pages until she found where they left off, Rosiepuff took a moment to shift Branch more comfortably in her lap before clearing her throat.

"This is your grandpa Bramble. He's my husband." she answered the question he asked earlier, her voice steady and smile the gentlest he's ever seen.

It was so weird. It was like she wanted to cry again but...not. He had never seen her smile like that before. At least, not that he knew of. The only way he could describe it is that it was soft. A soft look. Like she had the most perfect cupcake but was content to just sit there and stare at it.

Her eyes relaxed and at half-mast and a small, nearly invisible smile on her lips as she gazed at the image of Bramble.

He hoped it would stay.

His grandma should always smile like that.

Happy now that his grandma wasn't sad anymore, Branch turned his attention back to the scrapbook and leaned closer to get another look at it for a minute.

And stared.

Branch glanced over his shoulder. "What was grandpa like?"

This time, Rosiepuff's expression didn't sadden like it normally would whenever he asked about their family. Instead, her smile grew a little stronger as she rested her chin on top of his head, blue hair split down the middle and sticking out to the sides, rolling her eyes upwards in thought.

"Now where do I start with him? Hmm. Well, Bramble wasn't much of a talker. Always tolling away in his workshop. And when he did talk, he was very loud. He lost some of his hearing from all that time using some of his noiser tools. It kind of made him hard for other trolls to approach him sometimes."

"How come, grandma?" Branch asked, confused.

"Because all his shouting made he look angry. Your grandpa was already an intimidating fellow back when he was strapping young lad so I think as he got older, it made him even scarier!" Rosiepuff snickered.

Branch hummed in thought, eyes staring at the picture of his grandpa. He didn't think his grandpa looked scary. He actually looked like a very nice old troll like his grandma. What made those trolls think he was scary, anyway? Maybe it was his clothes? No no, that was weird. Maybe because he was blue? No, that's ridiculous! Blue is an awesome color!

Wait, but what it was true? Then what about him? He looked almost exactly like his grandpa and if it was true, does that mean he'll be scary too?

"Grandma..."

"Hm?"

Branch shifted a little, a concerned expression on his face when he peeked up at her.

"Am I gonna be scary too?"

Concerned by this, Rosiepuff leaned over to his side a little to get a better look at his face. "No, you're not. What made you think that?" she asked.

Moving his head down so she wouldn't see his face, Branch mumbled, "Because I look like grandpa..."

Rosiepuff blinked, unsure of what he meant by that before his comment registered in her brain, making her laugh a little. She put the open book down next to her before proceeding to wrap her arms around him in a hug and nuzzled her cheek to his, earning a whine from the child. "No, you're not going to be scary. You may have his colors but you're not your grandpa. You're my little angel and you always will be!" Rosiepuff gushed as Branch squirmed in her hold.

"Grandma!"

"Bra~nch!" she sang back playfully, making him giggle despite himself.

It felt so good to be able to be like this. To talk and laugh whenever she talked about their family. She didn't think she ever could. She always believed that if she thought back on those memories, it would only bring the pain back and make her unable to function when Branch needed her. Hence the reason why she hadn't looked at it for years, not even her own scrapbook of her and Bramble. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She just couldn't!

But now...with Branch...maybe...

It still hurt but maybe...she could finally -

"Oh, oh, oh! Grandma, grandma!"

Pulled out of her thoughts, a grin still of her face, Rosiepuff pulled back a little so she could properly see her little Branch smiling up at her from her arms. "What is it, Branch?"

"Is it grandpa's birthday today?"

Rosiepuff choked, completely caught off guard by the innocent question and alarming her grandson, judging by his stiff body, pinched ears, and wide eyed stare.

Quickly composing herself, Rosiepuff smiled, even though it was a tiny bit uncertain. "Why yes, it is. How did you know?"

Once he was sure his grandmother was calm again, Branch fidgeted slightly in her arms before relaxing his shoulders when she didn't appear to be upset. "Well, when I asked about the surprise. You got sad and said it was someone's birthday. Then you said you would show me mommy and daddy's scrapbook when I asked who's birthday it was so I thought maybe it was one of their birthdays." the child said slowly.

The pride swelling in her chest was overwhelming. He was able to figure it out all on his own? She shouldn't be surprised but she is. Her darling little grandson had always been too smart for his own good. Just like his father.

He may act a lot like his mother but when it came to brains, he certainly took after Mug.

They would have been so proud.

Her smile growing into a full blown grin, Branch couldn't contain the grunts and whines when Rosiepuff's arms squeezed him briefly before her hand pulled away and reached up to pinch his cheek.

"Ack! Gwamma, shhop!"

"But you're just too cute when you're so smart! Oh, I'm so proud of you, my little angel!" she cooed but thankfully released his face to continue hugging him.

"Is that why you were baking so much?" Branch asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Yes, Bramble always loved his chocolate. Your mother too. They would always try to sneak a bite whenever I was in the kitchen!" Rosiepuff recalled fondly, a nostalgic smile on her face. "That's why I'm making his favorites. Chocolate cake and cookie sandwiches!"

The little trolling's eyes practically sparkled like diamonds.

"With chocolate cream?!"

"Yes, with chocolate cream." Rosiepuff nodded with a giggle.

This boy sure loved his chocolate. Just like her Floss and Bramble.

"What about mommy and daddy?"

Perplexed, Rosiepuff furrowed her brows as she pulled away a little to get a better look at Branch. "What do you mean?"

"Can't we celebrate their birthdays too?"

Surprised and a little touched by the sentiment, Rosiepuff didn't have the heart to refuse. Not that she ever dreamed of doing so. "I'm sure they would love that, Branch." she said.

"Yip~ee!"

Suddenly energized, Branch scrambled out of his grandma's hold to leap on his feet and ran off towards the hallway with his arms waving about. "I'm gonna make the best present ever! No peeking, okay, grandma?" Branch didn't even wait to hear her comfirmation as he disappeared down the hall presumedly to his room.

Finding her grandson's actions entirely humorous, Rosiepuff just chuckled to herself as she picked up the book and slowly stood up, groaning when her legs ached from sitting on them for so long. Once up, she tucked the book in one arm, dusted off her dress, then gave an quick once-over about the livingroom.

"Well, guess I better get started fixing up those cakes and cookies then," Rosiepuff said, amused as she took a few steps to the end table and placed the scrapbook on its surface.

Yet her hand remained, straying on its lavander cover as her fingers gently traced the letters.

She couldn't help but allow the content feeling of relief wash over her. All this time, she was wrong. Yes, the pain was still there and would probably forever stay there. But sharing the memories of their family with Branch the way she did didn't worsen it like she thought. It eased it. Like the times when she'd put band-aids on Branch's cuts and scraps he'd get from all his silly shenanigans. Of course, scars on the heart don't work the same like wounds on flesh but still, it was a start. It was a refreshing feeling, one she couldn't recall ever feeling since the day she lost everything to the bergens.

An image of Branch's smiling face flashed in her mind, lips quirking up into a soft smile.

...well, maybe not everything.

Her beautiful darling little Branch. He had no idea how much he saved her that day. If he hadn't been there to keep her head on her shoulders, she...she wasn't sure what she would've done. Most likely spiraled down into the black gapping hole of grief and lost her colors. Lose all of her love and hope.

But hearing that tiny little cry in the silence that followed gave her the strength to pull herself together despite her broken heart.

Branch was a sign -

NO.

He was an _angel._

With a final press of her hand to its cover, Rosiepuff released a breathy sigh as she pulled away to make her way to the kitchen. Ready to whip up the frosting and cream and complete the desserts for their tiny party.

Or she would, if the disaster that awaited her return didn't remind her of Branch's more artistic eye, or _hands_ , in this case.

Rosiepuff could only stand there at the doorway, slack jawed and stunned green eyes wide.

Oh dear.

She forgot about that.

With a deep and slightly exasperated sigh, Rosiepuff marched in, snatching a few rags from the rack above the sink as she set about to gather the rest of the cleaning supplies.

Looks like she'll have to clean up here first.

* * *

Delicately arranging the last of the berries in the center of the cake, Rosiepuff heaved a relieved breath and stepped back, placing her hands on her hips as she admired it.

It was perfect, just the way Bramble liked it. Thick chocolate frosting encasing the rich layers all over the sides with gooey fudge oozing from the middle acting as the cement. Whip cream smoothed over the top and trimmed along the top and bottom edges like garland. At the center of the cake was a huge pile of various glistening red and blue fruits with more whip cream in and around and more fruit decorated along the top and bottom trim. And all of it placed on top of a short white and round cake stand, which only served to further enhance its beauty.

In the beginning, she had originally planned to make a simple chocolate cake for them. But with her good mood and her grandson's excitement, she couldn't help but take it a little further. Any leftover whip cream she had remaining she split into three colors to use on the cupcakes. Now said cupcakes stood on round white plate next to the cake, having been done before moving onto the fruit. Iced in bright pinks, blues, and purples doused in sprinkles and surrounded by cookie sandwiches.

It took a little while, what with having to clean the kitchen first, but now that her work was finally complete, Rosiepuff couldn't help but feel glad she went this route instead.

"Grandma, grandma! Look look! Look at what I made!"

Rosiepuff turned to the left to see Branch rushing over to her to hold out a folded red paper card above his head for her to see with a proud smile. "Oh my! Well, looks like someone's going to need a bath!" Rosiepuff mused as she took the offered card.

She could spot bits of colored paper, glue, and glitter stuck to his hair here and there and blotches of glitter on his right cheek, across his nose, his chest, and all over his arms. He must've been having one-troll party in his room because add on the fact he still had some chocolate stains on his overalls and you'd have one dirty blue boy.

Teal eyes widening in fear at the prospect of a bath, Branch stepped back as if preparing to bolt and rapidly shook his head.

"No! No bath, grandma! I wanna celebrate mommy's and daddy's and grandpa's birthdays first! Please, just a little longer!" Branch begged, already working the puppy eyes.

After a few moments of silently observing him, her shoulders sagged a little when she let out a tired laugh.

"Alright, but only until after we have cake! Then it's straight to the tub!" Rosiepuff said sternly.

Rolling his eyes (and his head), Branch forced out a loud groan but growling out an, "Okay, okay!" before balling his fists at his sides and impatiently stamping his foot.

"Can you look at it _now_ , grandma?" he groused, frowning.

She exasperately shook her head. "Alright, alright, I'm looking." Rosiepuff said, smile still in place as she flipped open the card.

What greeted her sight changed her smile into a warm one.

Even though it was a little clumsily put together, she could still identify the five trolls in the center on the right side of the card. Floss, Mug, Bramble, Branch, and herself, all of them smiling in a big circle in their colors and clothes. Though it seemed that Branch went a little crazy on the glitter because Floss now looked like a glitter troll instead of just her dress.

Oh well, Floss wouldn't have minded, anyway. She loved her glitter after all.

In the center of their circle stood a huge birthday cake, chocolate of course and more glitter acting as icing with a candle in the middle. And surrounding the party were bushes with flowers of all colors and mushrooms and presents doting the landscape. On the other half of the card, she could see happy clouds in the sky raining glitter and a glittery rainbow above them with huge blocky letters forming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in the middle in a style only a four year old could pull off.

It was the most beautiful birthday card she had ever seen.

"Oh, Branch, I _love_ it! The best birthday card EVER!" Rosiepuff gushed, eyes glossy with emotion as she praised the now blushing blue troll, hiding his hands behind his back and wiggling in place.

"Do... do you think they would like it?" Branch asked in a hopeful voice.

She gasped, throwing a hand to her heart. "Like it? They'll LOVE it!"

Stunned, Branch stared for a moment before a brilliant smile threatened to spilt his face, extremely pleased.

"Now come on, what do you say we light up the candles and sing the birthday song?" Rosiepuff grinned.

His teal blue eyes twinkled as he hopped in placed excitedly.

"Oh oh oh oh! Lemme do it, lemme do it! I wanna sing a song for them! Please, grandma! Pretty please!" Branch clasped his hands together in front of his body as he pleaded.

Oh, he wanted to sing a song?

Quirking her eyebrows in interest, Rosiepuff didn't resist agreeing. "Of course you can, sweet pea! Now let me just get the candles!"

With a squeal and a nod, Branch eagerly skipped to a chair at the dining table while Rosiepuff fished through the drawers for some birthday candles and matches. Once they were procured, she quickly planted several on the cake and one on each cupcake.

Her grandson's hands were gripping the edge of the table and jumping on his seat as Rosiepuff carefully transfered the desserts and card to the table. "Settle down or you're going to fall off, Branch!" Rosiepuff warned, frowning at him.

Not at all discouraged or, in the likely case, not listening, the boy continued his erratic hops and started reaching for the cake, only for a hand to slap it away. Yelping, Branch jerked his hand back, ears down and guilty eyes peering imploringly at Rosiepuff's disapproving expression.

"Sorry, grandma..."

She held the frown for a second more before releasing a breath and giving a small smile. "It's okay, Branch. Besides, aren't you forgetting something...?" Rosiepuff asked, her smile shifting into a teasing grin.

Blinking, Branch tilted his head, confused before his eyes grew big in alarm. He quickly jumped down from his chair and sped out of the kitchen, surprising the old troll as he hurriedly blurted out, "Iforgotsomethingberightback!" and ran out to somewhere in the pod.

Her ears caught the sound of a door slamming open then, a minute later, close, the stomping footsteps growing louder as Branch ran back in. But this time, he had a red flower in his little hand.

Ah, so that's what he was doing.

Smiling, Rosiepuff waved the little packet of matches still in her hand.

"Ready to sing?"

He nodded with determination. "Yeah!"

Instead of returning to his seat, Branch stayed standing, both hands holding the flower in front of him as Rosiepuff went about lighting the candles and turning off the lights. With only the candles and the single window above the sink as their source of light, she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs before finally giving her grandson her full attention.

Seeing that his grandmother was now ready and waiting, he closed his eyes, the light of the setting sun from the window illuminating where he stood. Then he raised the flower in front of his mouth like a microphone and took a breath.

And sang.

 _When you wake up sun will shine_  
 _We will not go under any cloud_  
 _Let ballons go up in town_  
 _Ring out every bell_

 _Happy birthday, beautiful_  
 _All the birds of this day_  
 _Sing a song, sing a song_

Her back straightened, mint green eyes wide as she felt as if her heart skipped a beat. This is what he wanted to sing so bad? This isn't even the birthday song they normally did! Why this song? His voice, despite being so very young, rang soft and clear. The melody escaping his throat as he slowly swayed and moved in place.

...wait...was he...?

 _Dream of trains carrying you_  
 _Through the state parks with the cherry flowers_  
 _When you wake up it will be_  
 _The beginning of the world_

Tears overflowed and raced down her cheeks as Rosiepuff stared transfixed by the sweet angelic voice. Her trembling hands coming up to cup over her mouth when Branch's eyes opened and gazed back, an wide innocent smile on his face as he raised an arm towards her.

He wasn't singing for his parents or for his grandpa!

 _He was singing for her!_

 _Happy birthday, beautiful_  
 _In the fields of this day_  
 _Hear a song, hear a song_

 _Oh, undeserved sweetness and light_  
 _Stay by my side_  
 _We will go out in the morning now_  
 _A crown of maple leaves, a crown of flowers_  
 _Circling your sweet head_

Yes, of course he would have noticed. He was never ignorant whenever his grandma was feeling down. Even though she tried so hard to hide it, to smile as to keep him for worrying, he still caught on. Children were much more sensitive to the emotions of others and Branch was no exception. He probably worked out that she was upset about remembering the family they lost and made it his mission to make her smile.

He was so good to her, this child.

What did she ever do to deserve this sweet beautiful boy as her grandson?

 _Happy birthday, beautiful_  
 _In the streets of this day_  
 _Play a song, play a song_

 _Happy birthday, beautiful_  
 _In the streets of this day_  
 _Play a song, play a song_

 _Play a song, play a song_

Branch jumped when the scratch of a chair being pushed back sounded just when he finished, looking up to see Rosiepuff had suddenly stood up. The child made to say something but Rosiepuff was already moving, turning the lights on.

Not quite prepared for the sudden onslaught of light for his eyes had gotten use to the dim lighting, Branch yelped and dropped the flower he was using in order to protect at his eyes. But just as quickly as he started to rub away the sting, his ears picked up the hard footsteps coming towards him then squeaked as he was snatched up off the floor and enveloped in a strong tight hug.

Twisting in her strong hold, Branch managed to pull his face from being smothered in her coat and peered up, only for his blood to freeze at the sight of her weepy disposition and tears.

"Gr-grandma? What's wrong? Are you okay? Was it not good?" Branch demanded, alarmed, ignoring the wet sensation as she pressed her face next to his.

Did he make it worse?!

Rubbing her face against his and uncaring of the mess that Branch is as she sniffled and sobbed, Rosiepuff slowly reined in her emotions long enough to pull back, though did not lessen her tight grip on him. Expecting to see his failure at cheering her up written all over her face, Branch did not expect to see the biggest most beautiful watery smile shining brightly through despite the countless tears cascading down her face.

"N-no, nothing's wrong, Branch. It was a wonderful song. Just w-wonderful," she sniffed.

"You sure?" he asked, still worried.

Nodding her head, she pulled him back and hugged him again, though much more tenderly. "Positive." Rosiepuff whispered.

If her smile could get any bigger, it would have as she felt his little arms hug her back and nuzzle his face against her shoulder.

"Okay, grandma."

Her arms tightened around him as her tears flowed more powerfully.

He was just too good for this world.

And they stayed like that, content to ride out the emotional moment as they embraced a little longer. The candles had long since died out at some point and the wax had cooled and hardened over the icing but they made no move to do anything about it. And after several long minutes, Rosiepuff released a breathy sigh.

"Do you want say happy birthday to them?" she asked quietly.

She felt him nod into her shoulder, a muffled, "Yeah," barely reaching her ear.

Though she lowered Branch down to let him go, Rosiepuff kept a firm grip on his hand as they walked to the table, only releasing it when she was sure Branch was comfortable on his chair before quickly wiping her face of any leftover tears and glitter and got to work on replacing the ruined candles.

Now with brand new candles in the old ones place, Branch played with the birthday card by flipping it open and close but his eyes weren't on his card. His eyes followed his grandma as Rosiepuff slowly lit each candle before putting out the second match. But the minute Rosiepuff sat down in her own chair, Branch leapt up on his seat, leaning forward against the table with a big smile.

"So can I say happy birthday and blow out the candles now?"

Her smile never waned. "Yes, you can. Go ahead, Branch."

With an excited grin, Branch loudly slapped his hands together and rolled his eyes upwards as if in a prayer.

"Happy birthday, mommy! Happy birthday, daddy! And very happy birthday, grandpa! I hope you all are happy and having lots of fun today! I wish I could meet you so we can all have parties together but that's okay! I got the bestest grandma in the whole world so I'm always happy!"

Touched by his words, her eyes took on a glossy sheen as she listened.

"So don't worry about us! We'll be happy as long as we have each other! Right, grandma?" Branch dropped his head down to grin at her.

She nodded. "Yes, we will."

Satisfied, Branch turned back up to the ceiling.

"So there! That's what I wanted to say! Have a happy birthday party up there with everyone so they can all be happy too! Love you! Bye bye!"

Then proceeded the blow the candles out. Rosiepuff just watched, laughing lightly when Branch pouted at not being able to blow all of them out at once. Once the last of the candles were out, Branch plopped himself down on his seat and grinned happily up at Rosiepuff as she chuckled, amused at his antics. "Are you ready for some cake now?" she asked.

"Yes, please!"

Humming, Rosiepuff got up and walked over to a drawer to fetch her cake knife.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Branch?" Rosiepuff paused in her search and glanced over her shoulder.

Only to see Branch still in his seat, happily smiling back.

"Happy birthday, grandma!"

Surprised, her smile vanished but only for a second before it came back, brighter than ever.

"Happy birthday to you too, my little angel."

There was a pause.

"You're still getting a bath after this, though."

"Awwwww!"

* * *

Song 1: I Wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston  
Song 2: Happy Birthday, Beautiful by The Innocent Mission

Notes: I made this in tribute to my father-in-law who passed away from alzheimers last year. Actually, this theme is set two days before his funeral so I guess this is a bit early. He's not the only one I'm tributing this oneshot to but I'm not going to go in it. Too many for me to list at once these last couple years. I still miss them all every day, though. So when Trolls Weeks 2017 was first announced on Tumblr, I remembered Rosiepuff and how there didn't seem to any fanfics of her. That gave me an idea. And so this was born.

Anyway, I hope this little story was okay. This is my first oneshot I've ever made since I used to writing big stories. It's also the most I've ever written in less than a month. Plus, back then, I didn't have easy access to the internet like I do now so my vocabulary was pretty limited. But now I do so its really helped shape my writing. Still nowhere near how I want it but for now, this is good enough. I originally planned this to be way smaller but it kinda got away from me. I'm actually pretty proud of how this turned out. It's not perfect but I don't care. I like it. My brain hurts from the last few days of non-stop writing and planning and last minute changes and fixing errors/mix ups from the minute I wake up to when I go to bed. Seriously.

Oh, and I cannot forget this. I want to thank everyone in this trolls fandom for inspiring me to write again. The ones that really helped kick my ass into gear are AllCatsUnite (her story was the very first fanfic I've read that first reawaken my love for writing again), Tealbull81, dragonNMR, Secretsivekept, PhoenixDiamond, ChibiKami, Bluemoondreams, bubb (or was it Tisbubb?), lets_keep_walking, CaughtInBetween, Ominous07, NickkiDK, Okami_Chan, theonlymoosewhoeatssalad, TiPoLover_22, and so many others that I cannot think of right now! So all of you, thank you so very much!

For years, I thought I lost my ability to write and while I eventually learned to move on, just the thought of never writing again always hurt. It has always been my dream to become a writer as either career or just for the joy of it as far back as I could remember. That's all I ever wanted. But reading all these wonderful stories and getting along with you all brought me hope. I may not be able to write like I used to years ago but I'm okay with that. This story may be a small step but it's a step nonetheless. Again, I can't thank you guys enough for this. I hope you all continue to inspire others like me. Thank you.

You can also read this on Archive Of Our Own or Ao3.


End file.
